Demolition Lovers
by ImogenAlready
Summary: This isn't a radio drama,haha. I just didn't know what to call it. This is a story about Bob Bryar(not the real one obviously) and Sloan Strear. Two runaways from broken/abusive homes who find one another. They eventually meet some people who make them feel at home(guessing they are named Mikey,Gerard,and Frankie,aren't you?) Rated M for abusive situations,cussing,and more.


Demolition Lovers

Bob's P.O.V

I slammed my clothes down into a garbage bag. I was done. I would rather die than take anymore of this shit. I stopped. I looked down on my bed. There are six garbage bags. I have to fit everything I own into six garbage bags,get out in as few trips as I could,and fit all of this in my car.  
"Yeah..there's no way in Hell I can fit everything I own in here."  
I sat down on my bed,placed my hands over my face,and pushed my hair back.  
I decided that I would get all of my clothes,even the ones that I didn't wear a lot. Clothes were first and foremost,then I needed to grab stuff to keep hygenic,THEN I can get my personal items.  
"STOP FUCKING STOMPING AROUND UP THERE BEFORE I BEAT YOUR ASS YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH!"screamed a voice from downstairs.  
I stopped,looked at the door,and then ran my hands through my hair. I needed to decide what was important enough to bring. I fit every single piece of clothing I owned into four garbage bags. I looked around my room. I walked over to my door,slowly and silently opened my door. I peered out to make sure that no one was out there. Quickly but quietly I went down the hall to the shutting the door behind me.  
I grabbed my body wash,shampoo,deodorant,toothbrush,and toothpaste. Screw razors,screw anything but the basics. I rushed back to my room,this time a bit louder. I heard stomping.  
"Shit."  
"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP,"came a voice from the stairs.  
Fuck,that's it.. I didn't care to look. I had two garbage bags left,I knocked everything off into my bags. I looked around my room,my heart pounding.  
"Holy shit,everything fit,"I whispered to myself.  
I ran and locked my door as I heard the footsteps getting closer. Luckily,my dad was drunk as always and could barely walk. I ran back over to my bed.  
"STOP FUCKING RUNNING!"he screamed.  
I grabbed a bag,ran to my window,opened it,and threw the bag out. I ran to my bed,grabbed three more,threw them out,and repeated until everything was out of the house including my blanket,sheets,and pillows.  
He was right outside my door now. I could hear the handle shaking.  
"LET ME IN BOY!"my dad screamed through the door.  
"How about you go get bent?!"I screamed back.  
"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TO ME?!"  
I made my way out of the window. He was banging on the door with something.  
"GO GET BENT YOU SADISTIC OLD BASTARD!"I screamed before jumping down.  
Ithrew as many bags as I could into the car. Just then I heard a loud blast,I turned and looked to see my dad. He was in my room,shit.  
"WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!"he screamed.  
I scrambled to throw the last of my things in my car and jumped in. He was screaming something,but I wasn't listening. I was gone. I threw the car in drive and took off.  
I didn't have any clue where I was going,all I knew was that I needed far away from here.

Sloan's P.O.V

I just walked. I don't know what I'm doing or where I am going,walking. I am just walking. I pushed my hair back out of my face. It's hot,really hot. I could always take off my jacket. Nope,no,nevermind. That won't be happening. Why am I even bitching about it being hot? I know what I'm going to do.  
"Just gotta figure out how to do it,"I whispered to myself.  
I looked to make sure no one was watching me,turned,and ran off into the woods. After about twenty minutes of walking,I sat down in a shaded area.  
"Now,just to wait until night fall." I pulled my back pack off my shoulders and started digging through it. I pulled out the picture of Mary.  
"Why did you have to go?"I asked the picture. She was so gorgeous and happy. I thought she was happy. Tears started rolling down my face,so I put the picture back in my bag. I pulled out my necklace then zipped the bag back up. I pulled my hood up over my head,leaned back against the tree and closed my eyes.

_"Mary! Ohhh,Maaaaaary!"I yelled,smiling as I burst into her house._  
_"Meooooow,"Snuffles cried as she rubbed against my leg._  
_"The Hell? Snuffles,you hate me! Mary,come look! Snuffles is actually touching me!" I walked down the hall,"Mary? Why aren't you answering sexy mama?"_  
_Still no response,I felt a knot in my stomach,like I was going to vomit._  
_"MareBear this isn't funny,you're freaking me out,"I said as I walked into her bedroom._  
_I froze in the doorway,I saw Mary laying on the floor,covered in blood._  
_"MARE!"I screamed as I ran over to her,I flipped her body over._  
_She had cuts up and down both arms and her legs,and she had two giant slashes across both of her wrists._  
_"Oh,Mary,no. No! NO! NO! NO!"I started screaming as I pulled her limp body into my lap._

"NO!"I screamed as I jolted up.  
Shit,I had fallen asleep. This is ridiculous. It's been two months,and I can't sleep without seeing that day replay in my head. Mary was all that I had. Mary was my only friend,my only family. She was the only person who cared about me. She was gone. She killed herself over a stupid guy. I had to go home,after holding my best friend's dead body for half an hour,then being questioned by cop after cop,to my parents. I got greeted with the usual names,slut,whore,bitch,ungreatful,and my personal favorite,"Why didn't I abort you?". Normally,I took this,but today.. today I couldn't. That's the day I started cutting,then I started popping pills,and then I stopped eating. Now,here I was,a month later and I had left home. Nothing but the clothes I was wearing,and a backpack full of my personal belongings. In other words,my entire life's savings,a picture of Mary,my favorite shirt,a notebook,cigarettes,and my jewelry. I only brought this stuff because I'd be dammed if I let my parents have it.  
I looked up at the sky. It was night,the moon was shinning extremely bright.  
"Welp,looks like it's time to nut up or shut up."  
I began my walk to the bridge,lighting up a smoke to enjoy before I jumped. This is totally what I have to do. I'm actually surprised how right this feels. They always talk about suicide being this big horrible mistake,but with how everyone has always talked to me,I don't really see this as suicide. It's more like I'm fixing a mistake.  
I made my way to the bridge,put my bag on the ground,and climbed over the railing. Just about three hits left on my cigarette.  
"Well,little fella,looks like you'll be the last thing I ever feel,"I said to my cigaretter.  
Yeah,I'm crazy. I took my last hit,flicked the cigarette into the water,and took in a deep breath.  
"Before I go,I just want to say,I hope there's a Heaven. I say that because if there is a Heaven,I know that's where Mary is. If that's the case,then I know she's okay. That's all I want,is for Mary to be okay,"I closed my eyes,felt a tear roll down my cheek.  
"H-hey,WAIT!"I heard a voice yell.  
My eyes snap open,and I turn to the voice.  
"Who are you?"I ask quietly.

Bob's P.O.V

I'd been driving since three AM. My clock now said 11:23 PM. That's over twenty straight hours of driving,and to be completely honest,I didn't even know where I was. There's some woods up ahead,I'll just camp there.  
"What the...?"I said as I turned off my car. I could see a girl standing on the bridge up ahead. She looked like she wanted to jump. I know I should stay out of it,but for some reason,I can't. I took off running towards her.  
As I got to the bridge I heard her talking.  
"Where Mary is. If that's the case,then I know she's okay. That's all I want,is for Mary to be okay,"she said as she stood up straight.  
"H-hey,WAIT!"I screamed at her.  
She turned to face me,"Who are you?"she said so quietly.  
"Bob. That's not important though. What's important is that I know what you're about to do,"I say.  
What? No I don't. I'm just stupidly assuming that this girl is about to jump. With my luck,I'm dead wrong.  
"Why is it any of your business?"she said,you could hear the sadness in her voice.  
"It's not. I don't know you. I don't know what's going on,or why you think you need to do this. It's none of my business,and I can't really explain what I'm doing here,but I can't let you do it."  
She started sobbing,"Why do you care?!"she screamed.  
I started to walk towards her,"I don't know. I don't usually care,"I said quietly.  
I was now standing right across from her,nothing but the thin railing in between us. Just then,she fell into my arms,crying. I didn't know who this girl was. I don't know anything. Why am I doing this? Why am I so compelled to save her?  
"I'm sorry,"she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.  
"Don't be. I just.. I can't explain it. I saw you,and I felt like something bad was about to happen so I ran up here,and damn am I glad that I did..Pardon my language,I'm sorry. I'm babbling. I'm so sorry,"I said really quickly.  
She smiled at me. I could barely see in the dark,but from what I could tell,this girl was gorgeous. She was wearing a hoodie and some skinny hair had to be black,and her eyes were beautiful. I mean,they're just brown,but the shape,and just..something.. something about this random stranger that I found on a random bridge in this random town was breath taking.  
"I can't go home,"she said looking down. It looked like she had suddenly been hit with a ton of bricks.  
"What?"I asked,confused. Not thinking,I reached out and grabbed her hand. Why was I so pulled to her?  
She looked down at my hand,and smiled.  
Her smile faded again,"No,damn it! NO! I can't! I can't live! I need to go! LET ME GO!"she screamed.  
"What's wrong?! Hey,talk to me!"I begged as I tightened my hold on her hand.  
She was crying. Why do I feel like such an asshole? I moved closer,wrapped my arms around her tiny waste and picked her up. She didn't fight. She wrapped her arms around my neck,burried her face into the nape of my neck,and started to cry harder. I turned so my back was to the water,and I sat down with her in my arms.  
"I have no where to go. I have no home. I have no friends. I have absolutely nothing,"she cried.  
"Neither do I,"I whispered.  
She looked up at me,her tear filled eyes broke my heart. There is no way in Hell I'm leaving her alone.  
"Maybe that's why you found me,"she breathed out.  
"Maybe..Come with me?"I asked.  
Wait,what? Did I just invite her to come with me? I don't have money,I don't have a plan. What the Hell am I thinking?  
"Please,"she smiled.  
Her smile.. I can't turn down her smile..  
"Gladly,"I smiled back.  
I stood up,her still in my arms,grabbed her bag,and started to walk to me car.

Sloan's P.O.V

He could be a serial killer. Or a rapist. What does it matter? I mean,fuck,I was going to kill myself anyways. I really don't think he's bad though. There's something about him. He's so cute,so sweet,so cute. I said that twice.. Well,it's true. I snuggled my face into his neck. I don't even care if I die the most horrific death right now,he smells so good.


End file.
